Not What he Had in Mind
by Auel Xander
Summary: Done for Badbadbathhouse on Livejournal. Yosuke thought it would be fun to take some of Kanji's 'stash' and watch it with Souji. But what showed up on screen, isn't what he'd expected. Yaoi SoujixYosuke, YosukexSouji. Oneshot.


It had been a while since Yosuke and Souji had gotten the chance to just hang out, only the two of them. Usually, they were out somewhere when they got the chance, and either the rest of their friends were with them or the constant berating whispers about Yosuke and his family were just too much to handle. Sometimes it was nice to just sit back and hang out with your best friend, without having to worry about one thing or another.

It was a Sunday and Souji had turned down a date with Ai because of his plans with Yosuke. That wasn't something he usually did, since most of the girls he knew seemed to want to spend all their free time with him. But he'd never taken any of them back to his place. Really, the only person who ever came over was Yosuke, now that he thought about it. Today they'd have the whole house to themselves because Nanako was at her friend's sleepover party and Dojima was pulling a double shift at the police station. Meaning, the boys could blare the music if they wanted to and watch horror movies until early morning.

Souji was watching a rerun of some British mystery series when he heard Yosuke knock and yell from the front door. "Hey, partner! Open up!" Souji hopped off the couch, "Coming." He said as he stepped into the porch and opened the door for his friend. Yosuke stood there with a huge grin on his face and walked over the threshold where he removed his shoes and jacket.

The two entered the rest of the Dojima residence and Souji led the brunette up to his room to drop his bag off. Yosuke bounded into the room and plopped himself down on the couch, tossing his bag up onto Souji's worktable. "Man, guess what I got? I went to Kanji's the other day, his mom asked me to help him study for midterms. I don't know why she asked me, but anyway, not the point. When he went down to get some snacks I ended up finding his stash." Souji quirked an eyebrow questioningly at his companion.

"Look." Yosuke pulled out a pile of DVD cases without covers, just little labels on the side with obviously sexual (and extremely cheesy) names. "Won't he notice you've taken these?" Souji looked at Yosuke who simply shrugged, "I'll just toss 'em under his bed or something when I go back next week. He'll think he just misplaced them or something." Somehow, Souji highly doubted things would work that smoothly.

"…Do you wanna watch some?" Yosuke asked, looking a little sheepish. Souji starred at the pile for a moment and finally sighed. "Alright, but I had nothing to do with this." Yosuke nodded vigorously as he picked up whatever was on top of the little pile. "Sure man. You don't even know I took them."

The brunette opened the DVD player and popped it in, grabbing the remote while he was at it. He returned to the couch and threw himself down next to his silver haired best friend.

The menu came up and the title was moving in big swirly letters across the top. "Lets skip the story part, that always sucks anyway. Ummm…how about this scene?" He hit play, on one of the random titles and sat back as a well-toned man walked across a room rubbing his erection. Yosuke pulled a face, "Hey, I wanna see the chick, not some guy jerking."

Just as he'd finished speaking the camera panned down to…a gorgeous blond man with his legs spread wide, leaving nothing to the imagination. Both boys' jaws dropped simultaneously and they starred in complete shock as the brunette positioned himself and immediately began thrusting into the moaning blond. It all happened so fast, but somehow in slow motion. Neither boy could deny that it was still making their cocks jump.

The whole thing was like being on the sidelines of a car crash. Watching the whole thing happen and knowing you shouldn't look, but not being able to tear your eyes away from the horrible image.

"Oh my God…" Yosuke said and lunged for the remote, hitting the pause button as fast as he could. "Oh man, I'm so sorry! I didn't know this shit was on there!" His face was beet red and he tried desperately to hide the slight bulge in his pants. "Oh God, I can't believe he has this stuff!" Yosuke was freaking out inside and outside.

Souji was still a little stunned from the whole thing and he clenched his jaw when he felt his pants becoming a little too uncomfortable. He bit his lip and looked down with red cheeks as he cupped his growing erection, trying to will it away, but to no avail.

Yosuke's eyes widened as he saw what Souji was doing. "What the hell?! That stuff turned you on?!" Souji looked up and glared. "You're one to talk." Yosuke's face turned even redder and he looked ashamed as he turned his face away from his friend. He glanced up at the TV and quickly averted his eyes again. The screen had frozen on the picture of the darker haired man with his cock buried hilt deep in his partner, while the blond man's face was contorted in utter ecstasy. It…made Yosuke wonder if it really would feel that good.

"Sorry, Souji. I wouldn't have brought this stuff over if I'd known, uhh…yeah. I'll pay you back, buy you a Topsicle next time o-or something." Souji wasn't really paying as much attention as he should, his cock was begging for too much attention. He wanted to relieve himself, but Yosuke was sitting right there, maybe…

"Why…don't you pay me back now?" Souji muttered, cheeks burning, but not as much as Yosuke's when he realized what had been said. "Wha-what?! Wait, you don't mean…?" Souji looked at his friend sheepishly but turned his body towards the other, leaning up onto his knees. "Wo-woah, partner! I don't swing that way! You know that!" Yosuke scuttled backwards on the couch, his back hitting the armrest.

Souji couldn't honestly say he didn't, he'd been rather curious ever since the topic had been brought up several months ago. He'd actually gotten off to thoughts of guys doing things like what they'd just watched. However, he'd not had enough courage to tell anyone.

"Right, then why are you so riled up?" Souji crawled over Yosuke's legs and straddled his hips. Yosuke didn't open his mouth, just tried to swallow the huge lump in his throat. He didn't want to admit that he found the video a turn on. He was supposed to be straight! Right…?

Souji reached down and gently rubbing the palm of his hand against Yosuke's clothed erection. The brunette gasped and bit hard into his bottom lip. This was not supposed to feel so good! Souji's hand kept moving and slowly worked down his friend's zipper as the other whined in not-so-convincing protest.

Yosuke reached down and grabbed Souji's hand just as it was about to creep past the waistband of his boxers. "Wait! Umm…" he couldn't bring himself to meet those silver orbs, "i-if I go along with this…y-you won't tell anyone, right…?" Souji smiled at his hesitant friend, "It's just between you and me." Yosuke blushed and nodded, "O-okay then…"

Souji left Yosuke's boxers alone and undid his own pants, making things a little more comfortable for himself. He returned his hand to the process of massaging the other's needy member and he smiled when Yosuke closed his eyes and made a strange face, it was easy to tell why, it felt good. "Do you like that?" Souji asked, honestly wondering, Yosuke grumbled and frowned, "Wha-what kind of question is that? O-of course I…uh, never mind."

Souji chuckled and decided to try something different, he moved his hand up under the hem of Yosuke's shirt and held his hip. He would have used both hands but he needed one to assist him in staying up right. Using his grip on the other as help he rotated his hips down against his friend's, making their hardened members rub against each other in a tantalizing manor. Yosuke gasped and his closed eyes flew open, giving him perfect sight of his silver haired companion repeating the action with more force, causing the brunette to choke back a moan.

"Mmm, feels nice, hmm?" Souji whispered after leaning into Yosuke's ear. He spoke hotly, drawing out words and breathing with a bit of exaggeration. The leader continued to grind his erection into the other's, his actions becoming faster and more desperate as Yosuke finally started to move with him. The stifled mews coming from Yosuke's parted lips were a real turn on and so Souji decided to add a little more sense stimulation to the deal.

Souji trailed little kisses down from Yosuke's ear to his jugular, pressing his lips to it several times before latching on gently and sucking, flicking his tongue over the sensitive surface. Yosuke arched with a loud "Annh!" at the unexpected thrill it gave him. "O-oh God…" He said, finally allowing himself to take in as much oxygen as he needed instead of trying to keep quiet.

Souji lapped at the little red mark he'd left and moved down, kissing along Yosuke's adam's apple to the other side where he repeated the tease. This time he bit down softly, just enough to elicit a strangled moan from his friend. All the while Souji was dry humping the other male, but that was starting to get old.

The silver haired teen reached down between them and pulled his boxers down past his butt, leaving them to still cling to him. He tugged at Yosuke's for a moment, signaling his intent and it took a minute but the brunette finally lifted his hips enough to slid them down.

Without warning, Souji suddenly found himself being tossed to the other end of the couch. Yosuke quickly followed, positioning himself between the other's legs and leaning down over him. "I-I'm not some wimp, I can take charge too…" He sounded out of breath and Souji couldn't help but smile as Yosuke snaked a shaking hand down between them and wrapped it around both their cocks at the same time. Souji hadn't expected him to do that but Yosuke began pumping, becoming more confident as time passed.

The lighter haired teen let Yosuke take over as the brunette started thrusting lightly against Souji's manhood. It was a wonderfully erotic feeling to have another man's erection rubbing against his own, and from the look on Yosuke's face he thought the very same.

"Unh, S-Souji, c-can I…on you?" Yosuke couldn't get out the rest of his sentence but the silver haired teen got the idea. He was panting heavily and thrusting erratically, it was hard to get out proper words, so he simply nodded as he let out a series of short moans.

Yosuke was unable to keep his voice low even as he closed it over the side of Souji's neck, hoping it would give the other the same jolts of pleasure as it had given him. The brunette played there for a few moments before Souji yanked the other's head up, starring him in the eye.

There was some silent message sent between the two of them and it was all brought together when they pushed their lips against each other's, immediately opening themselves up to the other's moist tongue. Hot pants and moans mingled in their passionate kiss as both thrust without pattern into Yosuke's hand, grinding against each other as they lingered for as long as possible on the very edge of their climax.

All at once, both boys let out strangled screams of the each other's name. They bucked roughly against each other as two strings of white cum poured across both their stomachs, undistinguishable as to whose was whose.

Yosuke's breathing was ragged and sharp as he pumped their over-sensitive cocks a last few times before collapsing onto his best friend. Both teens lay silently on the couch, catching their breath and taking in what they'd just done.

Yosuke was the first to speak, "…do you wanna finish watching that video?"


End file.
